Lost Without You
by Neneh94
Summary: Bella and Edward fell in love at age 15. His parents die and is sent to Forks, mean while both devistated they learn to cope in many ways. Bella has moved to Forks to live with Charlie, will she see Edward or not the Edward she new? AU/AH/OOC
1. Preface

**N94: **_Ok, so you all should know who I am by now, if not there's a little facts about me on my profile. Also I have another new story coming out **Hidden Love Lasts** which I will most definitely have a sequel too. I'll have a playlist for this story and more too come. If you want a say in my stories vote on the poll on my profile. You probably already have seen this on **Best Friends In Love**, but this is the Preface._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

"I was your best friend you perv" I yelled and walked out the door. I walked down the path of the drive way all my anger heating my face, tears rolling down my face.

"Bella wait Bella" he yelled. I kept walking not even close to the end of the drive way. He grabbed my wrist. I pulled away and looked at his face. The front door was open with all our friends faces shocked and smiling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I can't believe you. You actually thought I was going to sleep with you, when you hardly knew who I was. I don't know how you can go on using all those girls at school. Fuck you Edward. They have feelings too" I yelled and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me toward him.

"Bella I'm really sorry I mean I-" he said looking deep into my eyes. I cut him off.

"God Edward I'm disappointed in you" the tears rolled on and on as I yelled at him.

"You aren't the boy I fell in love with. I thought I loved you, but apparently I was stupid and totally wrong. You weren't brought up this way. You were brought up to respect woman. What would Elizabeth and Edward say about this? They would be way more disappointed than I am right now. You fucking jerk" I yelled louder.

"Don't call me, don't text me, don't even look at me, I don't want to see you, you are officially not my best friend anymore" I threw the bracelet he gave me on the floor and walked to my truck, not even looking back.

* * *

**N94:** _I hope you liked the Preface and I will be updating every Wednesday. Anyone who wants to know when **Hidden Love Lasts** comes out; its on my profile._

_Please Review!_


	2. It Ends Tonight

**N94: **_So getting on with the story. This is the first chapter and the story will have different ages. Edward and Bella are both 14 years old and are going to be going into 9th grade._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

_**Chapter Song**_

_A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, It ends tonight_

_-The All American Rejects "It Ends Tonight"_

* * *

I knew Edward was waiting for me at his house. We were going to watch movies like always. I put my bag down and changed my clothes. School was out for the summer. Finally.

"Bye mom going to Edward's" I said coming down the stairs.

"Ok your father is out for patrol" Renee said. She's my mother and Charlie my father. She was a Pre-K teacher and Charlie a cop. Both great parents, but when Charlie came home late from duty they would fight about that he didn't spend enough time with me.

I walked my way to Edward's since it was a block away; twirling my charm bracelet he and his parents gave me for my birthday last year. It had a heart, four leaf clover, and bear charm. It was incredibly hot in Phoenix so I was wearing a tank top and some shorts with my converses. I saw Edward's house and his parents weren't home. His dad Edward Sr. was a lawyer and Elizabeth his mom was a Language Arts teacher at the middle school.

I knocked on the door a couple of times. Edward hadn't answered. I stepped back a little to see if his light was on. It was so I grabbed the key they had from under the rock and opened the door. The house was dark except from upstairs where Edward's room was. I went up the stairs to Edward's room. I saw him on his bed sitting on the edge his head in his hands.

"Edward what's wrong" I said going into his room. He was whimpering.

"They're dead" he said crying harder. I sat on the bed hugging him. His head on my chest the tears soaking my shirt.

"Who Edward who" he looked up his face puffy and red from the tears. His emerald eyes had agony, pain, and suffering.

"My parents Bella" he said hugging me harder. My heart had this ache I hadn't since Grandma Swan died. I felt my tears pour out of my eyes. Both of Edward's parents were secondary parents to mine. I loved them like my own.

Elizabeth and Renee met in a maternal class in Forks and they became fast best friends, moved practically next to each other after 2 years of our birth because Edward was born in Chicago while his dad was doing a case. We knew each other a long time because we spent holidays together and birthdays.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said my words cracking.

"They died in a car accident" he said wiping my tears. I didn't know why he was doing this I was supposed to cheer him up. His parents died mine didn't. I was hurt that they died.

"I'll stay here with you ok" I didn't want him being by himself.

"I am going to be in Forks tomorrow night Carlisle and Esme are going to be my guardians" he said calming down. They were his aunt and uncle they had a daughter Alice and son Emmett. Esme was Elizabeth's younger sister. They all came to visit for the summer last year. They were all cool and I liked them.

"You can't leave" I said crying all over again.

"I have to Bella"

"You can stay with me please don't leave me" I liked Edward more than a friend. He was sweet, smart, and my best friend.

"Bella I can't" he cupped my face with his hands wiping my lose tears. He looked deep in my eyes.

Before I could speak his lips were on mine. My eyes wide open. I closed them and kissed him back. My arms wrapping around his neck. He pushed us on the bed him on top of me. His mouth parted and I could taste his sweet breath. His tongue sliding onto my bottom lip. I pulled him closer. Not wanting to let him go. I parted my lips, our tongues sliding onto each other.

We pulled apart breathing hard and breathless. Looking into each others eyes. Getting lost. I never wanted this to end. I would follow him to Forks if I could.

"I love you Bella" he said.

"I love you Edward" I kissed him again. Tomorrow he would be leaving forever I would never see him again.

"Promise me you would write, text, call, and email me while I'm gone" he said.

"I promise" I said looking deep into his eyes rubbing his face with my thumbs.

* * *

**N94: **_Just a reminder I will be updating every Wednesday. If you have any questions review._

_Please Review!_


	3. Be My Escape

**N94: **_So now we are fast forwarding. Bella is 16, while Edward is 17. The story will surround this and don't worry the good stuff will happen soon enough. My chapters are named by the chapter song for the playlist; which is on my profile._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

**_Chapter Song_**

_I've given up on giving up slowly, _

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption because I know to live you must give your life away_

_-Relient K "Be My Escape"_

* * *

Here I am back in Forks, Washington. Charlie and Renee got a divorce that summer. Charlie got a job as Chief in the police department here. Renee got remarried to Phil they live in Jacksonville. I decided to move with Charlie since I knew he was lonely and didn't have anyone. I knew many people like Jacob my best friend after Edward, Alice, Emmett, and of course Edward. I was with no one after Edward.

I knew I would always love him even though he wouldn't. I texted him all the time. He would text back. We sent letters but I knew something was off he would never talk about himself. Never. Only his family not his grades or girlfriends. If he ever had any.

Today would be my first day at Forks High. I got my schedule in the mail during the summer at Charlie's. I had called Alice to tell her I needed knew clothes for school. That was the worst idea I could have because she got me expensive clothes and tight ones to be exact.

I didn't see Edward at all. She only came and hung out at my house. She brought Jasper, her boyfriend. I met Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie who was Jasper's twin sister.

I drove my new truck well new to me. It was a red pick up. Alice said she would wait for me in the parking lot. I got my cereal bar and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs not tripping for once.

I got in my truck and turned it on. I drove in the school parking lot. Tons of kids looking at me. I was the new kid this year. It wouldn't be that bad since Alice and everyone else.

"Hi Bella" Alice said skipping toward me with Jasper in hand. I got out putting my bag on.

"Hi Alice Jasper" I said smiling. The little pixie gave me a bone crushing hug. Jasper could tell I was in pain because he was laughing quietly.

"Man Alice what do you lift 50 lbs" I said.

"She gets it from all that shopping" Emmett said from behind me.

"Emmett" I yelled crashing into his arms. He hugged me tightly lifting me off the ground. Spinning me around.

"Hey Bells how's it going" he said dropping me to the ground. I saw Rosalie come from behind to attack Emmett.

"Um I'm good I guess" I couldn't hide my laughing that well. I guess he knew she was behind her because he called her.

"Hey Rosie baby" he said grabbing her.

"I can never get him" she said giving him a kissing on the cheek.

"Ok let's take Bella to her first class" Alice said jumping up and down.

"I have History first" I said looking at my schedule.

"You have that with me" Jasper said.

"I guess you got this Jazz" Alice said kissing him. I couldn't look it was too weird even though many people did it. I had only been kissed once, but it was the best feeling ever.

"Um I guess we should go to first period Bella" Jasper said pulling me to our first class.

"Do we get lockers" I asked him.

"Of course these things aren't just for show" he said causing me to blush. We passed two people making out against a locker. A bronze haired boy on top of a dirty blonde girl. Get a room much.

"Yeah disgusting right" Jasper said putting his finger toward his mouth his tongue sticking out, making a gagging noise. I laughed lightly.

"Well let's get you a locker next to our whole posse" he looked at the lockers like he was buying a house. His hand under his chin. He opened all of them and searched like if he was buying a house.

"Ok found one for all of us" it wasn't near a bathroom or locker room. Near the library. It would be quiet I guess.

"Perfect" I said grabbing my lock and stuffing my books inside and locking it. He did the same for his and our friends. Alice had a yellow lock, Rose red, Emmett black, Jasper green, Edward silver and mine was blue. The bell rung and he tossed everything in like nothing.

****

_

* * *

_

**N94:**_Updating on Wednesday. Tell me how you like the story so far._

_Please Review!_


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**N94: **_I'm sorry I didn't review yesterday, I had to do a test after school. Here's your new chapter. Hope you like the surprise._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

_**Chapter Song**_

_(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,_

_-The All American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret"_

* * *

"Ok come Bella we got to get to first period" he pulled me all the way to class not giving me a brake. I tripped a couple of times. We finally made it in time. We took a seat in the back next to each other. I heard Jasper groan. He rolled his eyes and looked at me in fear.

"Bella put your ipod on" he said. I didn't know why but he looked really scared. So I did what he said and put the headphones in my ear playing the music loud enough that I couldn't hear anyone.

A bronze haired boy came up to us and talked to Jasper. He noticed me and had a hand out. I just took it and sparks lit on my skin and through my body. His eyes were emerald green like Edward's but this was the boy who made out with some chick. He kissed my hand and started to talk to me. I couldn't hear what he said so I took my headphones off.

"Um what were you saying" I asked and I heard Jasper snicker a little. The bronze haired boy just left to his seat with a confused look on his face.

"I told him your name was Isabelle and you liked to be called Belle" Jasper said into my ear so no one could hear.

"Why" I asked whispering.

"You don't want to know" he said it sounded threatful.

I paid attention to the teacher. He was talking about how the class would work and how the grades would be posted every Monday. I looked back to see the boy staring at me. He had a smug smile play across his lips. He waved hi and winked at me. I blushed at this weird gesture.

"Try not to pay attention to him" Jasper whispered in my ear. I nodded and the bell rung.

Me and Jasper parted ways. I went to my locker. I looked at my schedule when I bumped into a locker and fell to the floor. My books flying across the floor.

"Damn" I said holding my face. I looked up to see the bronze haired boy once again. He was holding Edward's silver lock.

"I'm sorry Belle" he said picking up my books. I looked at him puzzled who was he.

"Um I should look where I'm going …" I said. I couldn't finish because I didn't know his name. I rubbed my forehead I was kind of nervous this boy was extremely gorgeous.

"Its Edward, Edward Cullen" he said helping me up. Oh My God Edward my Edward. He didn't recognize me. He was so different but not in a weird way.

"Um uh" I spat out. He chuckled and some girl came up to him making out with him on the spot. This one had strawberry blonde hair way different from the other in the morning. _This was disgusting._

_

* * *

_

**N94: **_Ok, from now on unless I have stuff to do or I go to the hospital again I'll be updating every Wednesday._

_Please Review!_


	5. Breathe

**N94: **_Go to my profile and look at my playlist for the story. Some of the songs wil give you hints on the new chapters._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

_-Paramore "Breathe"_

* * *

I went to Spanish and apparently I had Alice. She jumped toward me and gave me another strong hug. I could hear my back crack.

"Hi Bella" she said dragging me toward the seat next to her. The teacher wasn't in the classroom so kids were texting and calling people. Alice was talking about taking me to her house after school to study.

"That's cool" I said.

"Great I'll pick you up after you drop your car off at your house" she said when the strawberry blonde came in with two blonde and a red head girls.

"Oh that's Tanya, Irina, and Kate Denali they are all sisters except Victoria" she said rolling her eyes. They took a seat all the way in the back talking and laughing.

"Irina is dating Laurent, Kate is dating Garrett, and Victoria is dating James" she said. They all were incredibly good looking. Flawless features. Alice and Rose were prettier than them. They all had skanky clothes on especially Tanya. She made out with Edward right in front of me. She was one, of course maybe he liked skanks, but I was no skank. _Stop it Bella!_

"Bella what's wrong" Alice asked taking me out of my trace.

"Nothing just nothing" I said looking at the board where the teacher was writing her name, while twirling my bracelet. Alice looked at me with a confused expression wondering what was going on with me. Then her face changed like a light bulb lit up and she got an idea.

It was lunch and all my classes ran smoothly. I saw Edward a couple of times making out with many girls. He was the player we always hated he didn't even know me anymore or even recognize me. I knew the perfect plan. It would only work if I had him in another class other than History.

I got my lunch and looked around to see Alice waving her hand for me to come over. I had only met a couple of people like two nice girls named Angela and Jessica. I met a boy named Mike. He looked at me all through Study Hall.

I sat down next to Rose who was across from Emmett and I across from Alice who sat next to Jasper. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked back to see Edward smiling smugly.

"Hey beautiful" I couldn't help but blush.

"Edward " I heard Lauren the girl he was mackin with this morning. He looked at her and held a finger up asking her to wait for him.

"Hello Belle do you want to come with me" he asked me. I shook my head. I didn't know what he wanted since he didn't know me at all anymore.

"Belle that's Bell-ugh" Emmett said getting a kick from Rose. He held his leg. I bet it really hurt.

"Belle doesn't want to go any where with you Edward" Alice said picking up her tray and dumping it.

"Next time maybe" he said in my ear. Causing me to shiver under his voice. He left me to go with Lauren. Yuck.

* * *

**N94: **_If you don't review you'll never get a sneak peek of **Hidden Love Lasts**. _

_Please Review!_


	6. Love

**N94: **_I like the reviews you guys leave. I am going to start working on a new One-Shot for you guys. I know the chapters are short, but that's why I add two chapters at once, I'll try working on it._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

__

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Song**

_When I feel you around,  
I was mad as hell _

_When I hit the ground.  
When I see you laugh away  
It hurts but I just won't say_

_-Matt White "Love"_

* * *

I found out that I had Edward in Biology too. I just hoped he wouldn't sit next to me. I really wanted my plan to work. Unfortunately, we all had names on our desk and I would be sitting across from him. At least I would get to see his reaction to my plan.

Class started and Mr. Molina was telling us about all the fun projects we would have. I took my phone out to text Edward. Angela was sitting next to me paying attention to Mr. Molina. I sent him a text.

_Hey Edward, how are you_

_-B_

I saw his face glow when I sent it to him. He looked down and texted me back. Seconds later my phone vibrated indicating the text.

_Good, you_

_-E_

Oh I was going to get him good. He wouldn't know it was me either way.

_Great I guess_

_I heard you like the new girl at your school_

_-B_

I laughed quietly from my seat. Angela looked at me with a shocked expression. I just told her not to worry about me. I got his response.

_Alice told you_

_Ugh I guess, not really_

_Idk_

_-E_

Such a freaking liar. I knew he liked many girls not just Belle or me. He would have a great time with this.

_Yeah_

_I miss you_

_But guess what_

_-B_

Right into the trap with this text. He would have to worry no one came over. So funny I thought to myself. I looked at him just texting the answer without looking.

_I miss you too_

_What is it_

_-E_

Sweet he is captured. My plan would be a success. I just had to tell Alice before we went to her house to study. Crap now my plan would back fire. Wait maybe I could get him away from me while I was at her house. That would come later.

_I asked Renee if_

_I could come to Forks for the weekend_

_-B_

I sent it and saw an incredibly goofy smile on his face. I looked at the clock to see class was almost over. Next, I would have P.E. before going home.

_What did she say_

_-E_

Aww he wanted me to come. Snap out of it Bella he is a freaking player for crying out loud. I sighed loudly. He turned back and looked at me. Our eyes met and I turned away so I could text him back.

_Yes_

_Of course_

_-B_

The bell rang and I snatched my phone and bag. I ran to my locker without looking back. Edward was right behind me. Crap! I hope I can get to my locker before he comes up to-

"Hey Belle" he said, touching my cheek. Holy crow! I blushed at this action. I pushed the hand away and went to my locker. I got the text. I would look at it later. After getting away from this incredibly good looking-Stop Bella player remember. I opened my locker.

"So I was wondering" he asked while I placed my books inside trying to ignore him.

"I'm sorry Edward I am just trying to concentrate on my studies right now so no" I told him and locked my locker. I walked to the Gym which was right next to the student parking lot. I went inside to see Mike and Jessica sitting in the bleachers talking animatedly. Mike saw me and waved his hand for me to sit with them.

I walked up the stairs tripping on one. I knew I was about to fall, but I felt two strong warm arms wrap around my waist. I looked back to see Edward's smug smile.

"Thanks " I muttered and walked to where Mike and Jessica was. They looked at me for a brief moment and went back to talking. I took my cell phone out to see the text.

_Great_

_I can't wait_

_-E_

Idiot, even though he wasn't. He was smart but probably thought I was stupid enough to know that he could hide his playerness away from me. He was going to find out how smart I really was.

* * *

**N94: **_After you read this chapter give me some ideas on my One-Shot._

_Please Review!_


	7. Everybody's Changing

**N94:**_ I hope you're liking my story so far. The beggining might be a little boring, but trust me it will get better as time goes on._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Song

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can_

_You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes_

_-Keane "Everybody's Changing"_

* * *

After, P.E. I went to my truck which Alice was standing by. I had sent her a text before I got out of the gym. She was happy I would give Edward a good knock out. I went into my car and drove home to drop off my car.

Alice was talking about her first day, while I looked out the window. My first day didn't go too well since, I found out my best friend was a player and he wanted to sleep with me. She told me that Edward wouldn't be home because he had to 'study' with Tanya. Yeah right.

We got to her house and did our Spanish homework, while sitting on her bed. It was easy words like Hola or Feo. She said all the words right I just sounded like a foreigner. She laughed as I said the words.

"So I think your plan will change him" she said looking at her book.

"I don't know I just wanted to mess with him and no not that way" I said sternly. She laughed and hit her book with her hand.

"Bella he would do anything for you and he needs to" she said with a sad look on her face.

"How look he is lost and he doesn't even care. He's completely different and you know it" I said writing my answers down.

"He only talked about you when he first came. We all knew that he loved you when he spoke of you"

"Alice he doesn't love me"

"When you wrote him letters or even called his face would spark up"

"Anyone could do that to him"

"After that he would go into a gloomy mood and hook up with girls, he wanted _you_ here instead of them. They just kept him away from the hurt"

"You're making this difficult for me. I am pissed that he turned into something completely opposite of his true self"

"This needed to stop right when he got another girl right after his first" she looked down at her book.

"It was just…I think it was all the remorse" she said with a silent sob.

"Alice don't cry" I latched my arms around her small body. She sobbed into my shirt. I heard the door open and saw Emmett look at us with a confused look in his face. I mouthed 'Edward'. He nodded and head out the door. She cried for a couple minutes, before she held her head up with red cheeks and dried tear stains.

"I'm sorry Bella" she said wiping her face with a sigh.

"It's ok I miss them too" I said collecting our books.

"You should get home" she said walking me out of her room. She got her keys and went downstairs. I looked through the hall with all the pictures hanging.

I saw a young Alice, Emmett, and Edward all smiling. All their eyes saying the were happy except Edward. His eyes told sadness and despair. I really knew he was suffering than. I was too his parents died and than I lost him.

I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack from the chair. I got inside the car and we drove to my house. I got out of the car. I looked back to see Alice's head on the steering wheel. I knew she was crying. I walked back and grabbed her car keys and brought her to my house. She cried in my arms until she fell asleep on my bed.

She had heart brake all over again. It was because what I said or not said. Edward was turning everyone crazy with the girls in and out. This needed to stop. He was acting like an…an ass that's what.

I finally fell asleep from all the thinking of getting Edward back for being a player. I dreamed of him being back to old young and sweet Edward.

* * *

**N94:**_Hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapters. The start of something great will storm up._

_Please Review!_


	8. Speeding Cars

**N94: **_I am so sorry. I was so sick and had a cold that my mom took me to the doctors to see if I had Swine Flu. Don't worry I don't but if I'm still sick next week I'll need antibiotics. So don't worry about me just continue on with the story._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

_You can't keep on like this  
Now's a bad a time as any_

_There, there baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now, now darling  
Oh don't kill yourself  
Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you yeah_

_-Imogen Heap "Speeding Cars"_

* * *

I woke up to see Alice gone and wrote a note.

_Thanks Bella_

_For everything_

_You're such a great friend_

_-A_

I got up and grabbed my clothes to shower before school. After, I got changed went downstairs. Grabbed a granola bar and drove to school. Alice was waiting with her back against the Volvo. She had a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes said agony and pain. She was trying to hide the sadness with joy and happiness. I got out and locked my doors.

"Bella thanks again" she said hugging me. I saw Edward walk into school with Lauren, that skank. I swung my backpack to my back and walked with her to our lockers. Edward was at his locker making out with Lauren. Man can't he find anyone else to suck face with.

It was either Lauren or Tanya maybe even others girls that I didn't know whose names. God it made me so mad how could he do this Elizabeth and Edward would be furious if they caught him doing all this crap. I looked down not even looking at this boy I called my best friend.

"Edward stop making out with Lauren. Belle is feeling uncomfortable" Alice said pushing him away from the lockers and opened hers. He looked at her in anger than recognized me looking down. I could see him through my eye lashes. He had a smug smile on and grabbed Lauren taking her down the hall.

"Sorry Bella" said Jasper looking at me in regret for his stupid idiotic friend.

"Its ok I know he's an idiot, just wait and see" I said laughing lightly while opening my locker. I grabbed my books and opened my bag, stuffing them in. I felt a pull on my bag and saw Emmett smiling at me.

"Emmett I have to get to class" I said struggling to get my bag from his tight grip.

"Come on Bells I'll walk you to class today" he said, making a puppy face. It looked ridiculous on his huge form. I laughed a shooed him, but he didn't move.

"I can walk by myself I have Jasper in that class" I pulled my backpack again. Not even an inch pulled from his hand. I closed my locker locking it.

"Bells I don't want Edward around you Jasper can't hold him off" he said pulling me by my arm down to History.

"Hey where are you going English is this way" Rosalie said grabbing his shirt.

"I have to take Bells to History because of you know" Jasper came up behind him and grabbed my arm and my backpack.

"Sorry I was late in getting you Bella" He said pulling me into the class.

"It's ok Jazz Emmett said you couldn't handle Edward so he was going to take me here, but I think I can handle Edward" I said reluctantly, sitting in my chair next to Jasper.

"Bells even if you knew him for years he's not what he used to be" he said taking out paper and a pen.

"He will never change I know that much even if I am here, but I know what makes him tick"

"I bet, you know nothing will stop him"

Edward walked in with some rosy lips probably from Lauren's slutty lipstick. He noticed me and came up to me looking deep into my eyes. I just can't believe he can't remember me after 17 years of friendship before his parents died.

"Did you like the show because I can show you sometime" he said smiling crookedly the way I loved. I scoffed it off and heard Jasper let out a snicker. Edward looked at me bewildered and shocked.

"I rather not like I told you no and never" I was getting angry. If I just let one slip up my whole plan would be ruined.

"You will I know you are just waiting to come out" he said in my ear and walked to his seat. Jasper didn't looked shocked, but he glared at Edward throughout class.

I walked to my next class when someone grabbed me from behind. I looked back to see the one and only Edward Cullen. I glared at him with hate and pushed him away and made my way to Spanish.

* * *

**N94: **_Hope you liked it._

_Please Review!_


	9. I Miss You

**N94: **_My quote is that "Don't make excuses make result" so I'm giving you another chapter after this. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

_-Blink 182 "I Miss You"_

* * *

I went to lunch to see Alice wave me over. I had only bought lemonade. Alice had no one sitting next to her so I thought it would be a good idea to discuss my brilliant plan. We talked until Emmett came over and dropped his tray to the table.

"Hey Bells Edward still stalking you" he laughed. Rosalie shot him a glare and sat next to me.

"He better be keeping a distance we told him to stay away from you" Rosalie said looking at me with her icy blue eyes, while she flipped her golden blonde hair.

Jasper sat next to me so if Edward came he wouldn't be near me. As that thought came to mind Edward came and sat next to Alice. He looked at me putting his crooked smile. I scoffed getting up and walking away.

"Belle" a familiar voice called. Oh great the douche wants to talk to me.

"What the hell Edward I told you no I don't want to make out with you or even sleep with you for that matter so leave me the fuck alone, damn" I spat at him. His face changing from smug to distraught.

"Belle I was going to ask you if I could walk you to Bio" he whispered looking down. I wasn't going to give up on my anger now. He just wants what I know he wants.

"Fine" I said walking to my locker to get my bag. He followed behind. The bell rang indicating lunch was over. Students ran and walked through the halls bumping and pushing each other, rushing to their classes.

I opened my locker seeing the picture of Edward and me laughing. I was upside down from the tree, while he was on the floor from falling off. I smiled at this almost forgetting he was a jackass.

"What are you smiling at" he asked, as I shut the locker door.

"None of your business" I spat. It was his business, it was our memories.

We walked to Biology, quietly, everyone staring at us whispering to each other. I glared at them, as Edward laughed. We walked inside and I sat down in my seat next to Angela. I shot her a quick smile before grabbing my book and pencil.

"Bella are you going out with Edward Cullen" she asked whispering, as the teacher began his lecture.

"Hell to the No" I whispered-yelled to her. She laughed quietly.

Biology went smoothly and P.E. was next. The coach rang his whistle telling us we were watching a movie on dodge ball. I sat next to Jessica and Mike. They were talking about going to a bon fire in La Push.

I took my phone out since I was getting bored from the idiotic movie. I scrolled down to all the texts me and Edward sent throughout the couple of months. I really didn't text anyone so I had some from the summer.

_Bella_

_I really miss you_

_I wish you were here_

_-E_

I read this and sighed. He had tricked me so good these past 3 years. I felt someone slid down to sit next to me a smug Edward once again. God will he ever stop. I threw him a warning look.

He didn't look at me. He was paying attention to the ridiculous movie. I felt his hand lay on my thigh. I looked at his hand than his face. He had an innocent look, still paying his attention to the video. It itched up closer to my zipper. I grabbed his hand and pulled it off of me.

He looked at me throwing a smile. I punched his arm as hard as I could. His body pushed away from me and he clutched his arm.

"I told you no now get the hell away from me" I whispered-yelled. He smiled and went up the bleachers. He would come back but I knew it would never end until my real identity was revealed. I sighed when the bell rung for the end of the day. It was only Thursday and he was getting on my nerves already.

* * *

**N94: **_I hope you're liking the story so far. There will be more to come._

_Please Review!_


	10. You're Not Sorry

**N94: **_I'm sorry that the chapter didn't get put up when I said it would so here is your specail chapter. I'm still trying on the whole making the chapters longer and more detailed. Thanks for the reviews._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

_**Chapter Song**_

_And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

_  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore_

_  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no, no, no_

_-Taylor Swift "You're Not Sorry"_

* * *

Saturday the perfect day. Friday Edward didn't bother me as much as Wednesday and Thursday. I was making my plan as a go. Esme and Carlisle were out for a doctor conference. Carlisle was a doctor here, while Esme was a home decorator.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were going to make sure Edward was home with them. They were going to distract him, while I drove to their house.

I grabbed my clothes and took a shower. I was furious, but a tad bit nervous. It was my best friend/player I was dressing for. I dressed casual with a t-shirt and jeans with my black converses. I grabbed my keys and drove to Alice's house.

I saw everyone's cars out on the street in front of the big white mansion. The trees surrounding the home bright and jade green colors. I got out and made my way up the long driveway. I finally made my way to the door and rung the door bell.

"Bells how are you, you ready" asked Emmett as he opened the door wide enough for me to get inside.

"Hey Belle what's up" said Jasper, as he sat on the couch with his soda in hand. Alice came rushing toward me throwing her hands around my neck into a tight hug.

"Edward get your dumb ass down here" I heard Rose yell from upstairs, then a pounding on a door.

"Ugh this guy is not going to come out if she yells like that" Alice said. I laughed his was stubborn at 15 too.

"Edward a nice beautiful girl is here for you' Alice called up from the stairs. I heard a door open and steps coming toward the stairs. Rose came down with Edward on her trail.

"Hey Belle finally came for me" he said smiling walking toward me.

"Nope just came to hang out with some friends" I said smiling walking toward the couch. I sat down and he looked at me for a second and sat next to me. I smiled at him and his face came into shock.

Emmett and Jasper were playing video games on the flat screen, while Rosalie and Alice did each others nails. I knew they were waiting for me to do something. I felt Edward's hand hitch up my thigh. I took his hand and kissed his palm and sat it down on his thigh.

I looked at him and he was staring at his hand. He looked up and smiled at me. I pushed my head closer to his ear so I could speak.

"Edward you don't remember me at all' I pulled back to see his face. He was in deep thought. I waited a few seconds before he shook his head. I whispered in his ear again.

"Well I thought you would remember since-" I got up and stood in front of him.

"I was your best friend you perv" I yelled and walked out the door. I walked down the path of the drive way all my anger heating my face, tears rolling down my face.

"Bella wait Bella" he yelled. I kept walking not even close to the end of the drive way. He grabbed my wrist. I pulled away and looked at his face. The front door was open with all our friends faces shocked and smiling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I can't believe you. You actually thought I was going to sleep with you, when you hardly knew who I was. I don't know how you can go on using all those girls at school. Fuck you Edward. They have feelings too" I yelled and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me toward him.

"Bella I'm really sorry I mean I-" he said looking deep into my eyes. I cut him off.

"God Edward I'm disappointed in you" the tears rolled on and on as I yelled at him.

"You aren't the boy I fell in love with. I thought I loved you, but apparently I was stupid and totally wrong. You weren't brought up this way. You were brought up to respect woman. What would Elizabeth and Edward say about this? They would be way more disappointed than I am right now. You fucking jerk" I yelled louder.

"Don't call me, don't text me, don't even look at me, I don't want to see you, you are officially not my best friend anymore" I threw the bracelet he gave me on the floor and walked to my truck, not even looking back.

I cried and cried on my way home. My vision was becoming blurry so I pulled over on the side of the road. I got out of the truck and walked into the woods. I know it was a bad idea, but I didn't' want to be in the real world with all the emotions and hurt.

Edward hurt me emotionally. He disappointed me and he was not my Edward. The boy who helped me on the monkey bars or who got me a Valentine's card. He was always sweet and smart. But right now he was a jerk, an ass, a _player_.

I found a tree that must of fell many years or months ago, because it had moss growing on it. I sat down and looked around to see all the green trees surrounding me. My phone started to vibrate. I looked to see who it was. Alice.

"Hello" my voice was groggy.

"Bella are you alright where are you" she asked franticly.

"I'm fine" I said sniffling.

"Bella, he is locked in his room he won't come out"

"I don't want about that jackass ever he lied to me" I yelled at her.

"Sorry I was just trying to help you out" she said with an attitude.

"I'm sorry Alice let me calm down and I'll call you back" I told her and hung up.

I couldn't believe I yelled at my other best friend. The only thing that could fix this would be sad songs and ice cream. I walked back to my car and drove home. My tears were all gone for now until I got home and ate my ice cream.

* * *

**N94**_: Did you like the little chapter. I'll try something to get them back together. I'll still be writing, while you think what will happen next._

_Please Review!_


	11. Forever And Always

**N94: **_Here's your new chapter hope you like it. I've been getting good reviews so far. This story seems better than **Best Friends In Love**. I have been working on my new story and it will be out Friday so check it out. Shout out to my most reviewed reviewer **xxxlookingformyedwardxxx**. Hope you like this chapter it's for you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
now I'm not so sure

_  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore_

_-Taylor Swift "Forever and Always"_

* * *

I got home Charlie's car gone for fishing with Billy. I got out and opened the front door. Went to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream and a spoon and made my way up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed my ipod and put in my speakers so it could fill my room. I went on my bed and the song started. I drowned my ice cream with my tears. I could hear the lyrics.

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

This only made me cry harder. This song was about me and for me only. I finished my ice cream and heard the front door open. I turned my music off and went to the bathroom to fix myself up. My hair was tangled and I had pink puffy eyes. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I went downstairs to see Charlie at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey Bells" he said looking at the paper. I walked into the kitchen and took out some chicken.

"Charlie, did you see Edward before I came" I asked, while washing my hands. I got the seasonings and a pan.

"Yeah" he said putting the paper down.

"Why what's wrong did he hurt you Bells" he asked in worry.

"No I was just wondering" I lied.

I started to season the chicken and pre-heat the oven. I grabbed the broccoli and potatoes from the fridge and started to cut them. I rinsed them off and put them in separate pots to boil.

"Have you seen him" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Only at school he hasn't seen me though"

"You should go see him he would like that"

"Naw, I am going to see Jacob tomorrow is that ok" I asked. It might be a good idea to see him instead of being here and wallowing.

"Yeah, Billy was asking about you today" the oven beeped and I put the chicken in.

"Oh, how is he" I asked.

"Good, he's been hurting a bit" he said, while turning the tv on.

"Well, I hope he feels better"

After dinner I went upstairs and put my music on. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I couldn't help, but think about Edward not in my life anymore. I was just so angry he changed.

Like everyone says people change, for the better or for the worst. In this case the worst. He's not my Edward nor was he ever mine to begin with. He might of said he loved me, but its not like that anymore. I will love him forever, because he was my first love. I would love him even if he was a player I hate.

I finally slept with soft tears coming out of my eyes. I dreamt of Edward, my lover, my best friend; mine forever. He was the same old Edward not this jerk, who used woman for his own needs.

* * *

**N94:**_ The song is **Total Eclipse Of The Heart **by **Bonnie Tyler **its on my playlist for this story. Go to my poll to help me pick out any stories you would like me to write._

_Please Review!_


	12. Iris

**N94: **_I really didn't get a lot of reviews last chapters, but its ok. I did what you guys wanted and made the chapters longer or tried too. I read a lot of stories so send them to me and I'll gladly read them._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_-Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"_

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. Charlie was gone, so I took a shower and got dressed to go see Jacob. I looked at my phone and had 20 new text messages. They were all from Alice, Rose, Emmett, or Jasper.

They needed to be calm its not like my talk changed him. It probably made him know what it felt like to be rejected even from your best friend or ex-best friend.

I went downstairs and grabbed my cereal. I poured some milk in it and started eating. I guessed I got another text. I looked at my phone to see Alice calling. I opened my phone.

"Hello" I asked, while eating my cereal.

"Bella we have been trying to get a hold of you. We thought you jumped off a cliff or something"

"Yeah like I would actually do that"

"He's playing the piano the first time in 3 years"

"Alice I don't want to hear about him. Its enough I have to think about him, let alone hear about him"

"Sorry it's just that you both are miserable without each other"

"I'm not miserable. Today I am seeing Jacob do you call that miserable" I said getting up from my seat, washing my bowl.

"Well no, but still I bet you cried last night and listened to your sad love songs"

'No I didn't" I lied.

"You're a terrible liar Bella" she stated.

"I know I am, but it's not a lie"

"Wait Emmett wants to talk to you" she said.

"Bells Eddie is really sorry" he said with a sad laugh.

"I bet he's not" I said, grabbing my keys, locking the door.

"I bet he is" he challenged.

"Emmett I am not betting against your idiotic cousin"

"If he is sorry, then maybe he shouldn't of done it in the fucking first place" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Woah Bella is a little feisty" he joked.

"Emmett, don't make me come over there" I said, opening my car door and jumping in.

"Eddie would just love that" he laughed.

"Emmett Dale Cullen leave that poor girl alone" I heard Esme yell.

"Ha ha you got in trouble by your mom" I said, getting into my car.

"I'll get you Swan" Emmett said evilly.

"Can I get my phone back you loser" Alice said.

"Fine see you tomorrow Bells" he said.

"He's such an idiot I swear" she said with a sigh.

"Hey" I heard Emmett yell.

"He's not that bad" I said reluctantly.

"You don't have to live with them"

"Yeah I guess I don't. I'm lucky that Renee didn't want anymore kids"

"I guess my mom felt that he was lonely"

"Oh come on, he'll be gone at College next year with Rose and Jasper. Don't tell me you won't miss him"

"I might, but I will be stuck with Mr. Grouchy"

"Hey, what about me" I said with a smile as I drove past the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"I wouldn't have you come over with your ex-best friend -slash- ex-crush here"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes.

"Any time soo I was wondering am I your new best friend" she asked casually.

"You've been my best friend for 3 years how can you ask me that"

"Really I have cool" she said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess it is cool being friends with a klutz" I said with a light laugh.

"Oh your not that bad and you laughed Yay" I knew she was jumping up and down.

"Yeah it might not come on often"

"I should let you go Mr. Grumpy should be coming down in a few and you must be near Jake's"

"Ok bye Alice"

"Bye" she hung up.

I dropped my phone onto the passenger seat and relaxed in my seat, paying attention to the road. I was close to Jake's; he lived in La Push near First Beach. We've been friends since birth. Charlie knew Billy, Jacob's father, since High School.

I got to Jacob's to see him in his garage working on the Rabbit. He must of heard my car, because his head picked up and smiled at me. He pulled off his gloves and walked to my truck. I grabbed my phone and got out of the car.

"Bella what are you doing here" he said as he stopped in front of me.

"That's how you greet your best friend I'm appalled" I said with a smug smile, while crossing my arms.

"Hey Bells I've missed you" he said bringing me into a tight hug.

"Ok squishing the klutz" I said letting a big breath out.

"Ok what are you doing here" he said putting me down.

"I live with Charlie you buffoon"

"Since when Billy just saw him yesterday"

"Let's see hmm I came at the end of summer to Forks. So I guess 2 to 3 weeks" I said thinking.

"Now is the time you some and see me' he said a little hurt, but just playing around.

"Well it's called being occupied with enrolling in the High School and going shopping with Alice. Also finding out your best friend is a jackass player"

"Bella I'm not a jackass player" he said crossing his arms.

"Not you Edward" I said nudging him.

"Oh you found out" his face fell when he said that.

"Oh god everyone knew except me and no one told me"

"Why would we he should of told you himself. Now come on lets go in the garage and talk" he said grabbing my shoulder with his arm. We walked side by side talking until we got to the garage.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me we've been friends since birth; just like you and me god I'm so stupid" I said looking down.

"No you are not he was the stupid one" he said pulling my chin up to look into his dark eyes, glistening slightly.

"Whatever" I said stepping away to sit by his car.

"Bells what happened I mean I saw him in action a couple of times"

"You have" I asked, surprised and intrigued.

"Yeah I play basketball and some baseball. Our teams would play against each other. He would always be making out with a different girl before and after the games"

"I knew you played, but not him. He only played baseball with his family"

"I don't know him that well Bells. I only know Alice and Emmett well enough for me to like them"

"You do oh my god I am soo out of the loop"

"Hello we live practically close and they would be at the games because Emmett played too and Alice watched. We knew each other since you knew them both"

"You guys talked about me" I said my hands on my hips standing.

"Maybe, just saying how cool you are"

"Oh yes I am so cool" I said sarcastically.

"You are ok so let me ask you a question" he asked.

"Shoot" I said crossing my legs.

"You're in love with him aren't you" he said looking down.

Oh no! Not the right question. I was stunned stiff in the seat next to his car. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Bella tell me dammit" he blurted out.

"Yes" I whispered, looking down, involuntary tears welding up in my eyes. I heard him walk over and get to his knees looking at my face. He placed his hands on my cheeks and picked my head up to look at him.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't recognize how much he lost"

"Jake you don't under-" he shushed me with his finger on my lips.

"I do understand I remember you told me on the phone that he was your first love"

"How do you" I sniffed.

"You know I love you, Bells"

"Jake" I whined.

"Just not the same way anymore since I got a girlfriend" he said nonchalantly. I picked my head up on girlfriend.

"Since when" I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"This summer sorry I didn't tell you, but I know you will like her. She's a sophomore like me"

"Does she live on the reserve do I get to know her name" I asked, excited now.

"Her name is Renesmmee Denali and no she lives in Forks goes to your school too"

"What" I yelled getting out of my seat. Renesmmee Denali Tanya's sister damn.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"That's Tanya's little sister" I said my jaw clenched.

"So she's not like Tanya and what do you have against Tanya"

"Nothing nothing at all" I said sitting back down.

"Oh wait a minute it has to do with Edward"

"She's a tramp Jacob" I threw my hands up.

"Yeah everyone knows except her father and mother"

"I have nothing against her, but Renesmmee must have to be like her sisters because they all look like tramps"

"No, Renesmmee doesn't look like one or even like them, she practically hates them"

"I want to meet her as soon as possible"

"You will at school tomorrow I will call her to make sure you meet her"

"Ok if she is a tramp I will not approve" I said crossing my arms and shaking my head. He laughed lightly and took my hand.

"You will definitely like her trust me"

"Ok are we just going to talk about her or just hang out like old times" I said.

"Of course old times" he said smiling.

Me and Jacob just hung out and talked about school, my move, the summer, our parents, mostly everything that could come to mind. It was getting late and I had to cook Charlie dinner.

"It was nice hanging out with you again Bells" he said walking me to my truck.

"Yeah me too I would have been completely bored at home"

"Probably come by any time ok" I climbed into the truck and turned it on.

"I will thanks Jake for keeping me company"

"He's the idiot and an ass hole"

"Ok I think I should get home to cook fro Charlie"

"Bye Bella" he said waving.

"Bye Jake" I put the truck in reverse and drove down back to Forks.

* * *

**N94: **_Hey, check out **Hidden Love Lasts**, I review every Friday for it._

_Please Review!_


	13. You Can

**N94:** _This chapter has a little confrontation, hope you like. Please send me stories! I need something to do in my spare time._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

_**Chapter Song**_

_Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

_- David Archuleta "You Can"_

_

* * *

_

It didn't take a long time to get into the driveway of Charlie's small, but comfy house. I got out and saw a figure coming toward me. The street lights weren't on yet so I really couldn't see.

The figure was shaped like a man. He was built with huge muscles. I got out of my car and walked toward Emmett. He looked at me with a tight smile.

"Bella, how can you just walk to me like that what if I was a killer"

"Why would a killer come walking toward me"

"Very true" he said walking toward the house.

"So let me ask you a question" I said opening the door.

"Sure, what is it"

"What are you doing here with none of the sympathy brigade"

"Well um uh" he had a shock look.

"Bella" turned on the light of the hallway and saw Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and………Edward.

"What the hell are you guys doing here" I said angrily.

"You already know why" Alice said coming up to me. I held my hands up and closed my eyes, while shaking my head.

"No we are not having no fucking intervention I have to make Charlie dinner and then I'm going to bed because we have school tomorrow"

"Isabella Marie Swan" I opened my eyes to see Charlie getting up from the couch. He must have been hidden from all these idiots.

"You shouldn't talk to your friends like that" he said.

"Dad, they just are trying to fix our situation" I said moving my hands between me and Edward.

"I know that's why I let them in" he said cautiously.

"What?! Ok, you guys are all dead" I was going to make my way up the stairs, but someone grabbed my hands. I looked back to see Jasper.

"Jasper if you don't let go I will hit you" I said calmly. He put his hands down to his sides.

"Bells, don't get all abusive on us" Emmett said with a light laugh.

"Well you guys are going all intuitive on me" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, god I'm leaving" Edward said trying to get past Emmett.

"Hell no you talk to her" Emmett said blocking the door with his arms crossed.

"Emmett if you don't move I will hit you in the sac" Edward said annoyed.

"I got a protector" Emmett said patting his pants.

"Ok, I'll talk" I said going down the stairs.

"Good" Alice said encouraging me to go on.

"Edward, I hate you now leave"

"Bella, that's not what I meant" Alice said.

"So, you told me to talk and I talked. Didn't you hear the conversation yesterday" I asked.

"Yeah but-" she said, but I cut her off.

"No, I told him I didn't want to see him and here you are with him here at my house" I yelled.

"Isabella, stop it stop it right now" Charlie yelled.

My eyes started to water and I stomped my way to my room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned on the door and slide down. I curled up into a ball, my face in my knees, crying.

Why would they do this now? Couldn't they wait a month at least? I just yelled at my best friend yesterday. I wasn't ready to face him, not yet at least. That's why I went to Jacob's so I _could_ face him Monday. I could hear loud murmurs from downstairs. I hoped they would just leave me alone.

* * *

**N94: **_I'm trying to make the chapters longer so don't hate me, please!_

__

Please Review!


	14. Listen To Your Heart

**N94:**_ There will be some fluff in this chapter so just a warning. I love all my fans of the story and the reviews. I added the banner for the story so go check it out._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

_-_ _DHT "Listen To Your Heart"_

* * *

The murmurs suddenly stopped and someone started to come up the stairs. I heard the door close from the front door. Someone knocked on the door. I figured it was Charlie so I got up and wiped my face. I opened the door to see Edward. He was looking down, leaning against the door frame.

"Get out" I yelled. I went to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said softly, before coming in my room and locking my door. He sat on my bed with his hands on his face.

"Please just get out" I said leaning against the door. He pulled his face out of his hands and looked at me. His hair shined from the moonlight that came from my window.

"Bella I am so very sorry I never meant to hurt you. I knew it was a bad thing to do, but-" I cut him off.

"Edward, get out now please" I said crying.

"But I felt lonely I had to leave Phoenix and my parents died. Do you even know how that feels to lose someone you love" he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes I do because I lost you" I blurted out, regretting at once. I looked down and closed my eyes, the tears falling by themselves. I heard him get up and come close to me.

I opened my eyes he looked at me his eyes bright. He lifted his hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs. His eyes had small tears.

"Bella I love you, I've always have it never went away" he said still holding my face. I saw his eyes look down to my lips back to my eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

I wanted this so bad, but what would happen after. Would he still be here for me? Would he still love me? Did he want to be friends again? I didn't even know, but he was coming closer. Everything ran in slow motion. I closed my eyes.

"Edward, please don't. What will I do if you hurt me again"

"I want to be with _you_, Bella, forever. This isn't something that I can just let go. I would be here for you even though you don't want me" I opened my eyes to see him close to my face. His eyes showed sincereness and devotion. I pulled away and moved to the window to look outside, crossing my arms.

"I do want you, its just……that I'm afraid of you breaking my heart again" he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"I was _**lost without you**_ just follow your heart" I turned to look at his face. I sighed and closed my eyes. I went to kiss his cheek, when he moved his head and I kissed him on his lips.

His lips were soft and warm. His lips moved softly and caringly. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, while he moved his to my lower back. His mouth parted and his tongue sliding onto my bottom lip. I pulled him closer. I parted my lips, our tongues sliding onto each other. We started walking backwards toward my bed. We fell down, him on top of me.

We parted breathing heavily. His lips went to my neck. I moaned a little too loudly, because I felt Edward smile on my neck. He started sucking and licking at my skin. I knew I was going to get a hickey, but it just felt so good. I mad a decision right at this moment that I wanted more than anything.

"Edward" I asked heavily. He moaned, so I took it to go on.

"Make love to me" I whispered. He suddenly stopped and looked up at my face.

"Bella-" he started , but I cut him off with my finger.

"Shh, I want this Edward" I paused for a moment and continued.

"I want you" he looked at me for a moment. He was searching to determine if I really wanted this, but of course I did.

He nodded and kissed me. We deepened the kiss and I could feel his hand reach toward my over shirt sleeve and pushed it down. I sat up and pulled my under shirt off with my over shirt. He looked at my body. I forgot that I had put my blue lace underwear and bra on.

He kissed me as I reached for his shirt. I could feel his tight muscles under my fingers tips. He let go of my mouth and tugged it off. I could see his abs from the light outside my window. I grabbed his head and kissed him with passion and delight. My fingers buried in his hair.

He started unbuttoning my jeans and pulled them down. He moved up and started to suck and kiss my neck. I moaned loudly and moved my hands down to his jeans. I unbuckled his belt and threw it somewhere in my room.

I started to unbutton his jeans and slid them down with my legs. He sat up and shook them off. I could see his skin glisten in the light; he caught me staring and smiled. I pulled him onto me.

Our hands were finding new parts of our body we never felt. He sucked on my bottom lip causing me to moan more. We kissed more until my hands found a way toward his boxers. I almost pulled them down, when Edward jumped off the bed.

"Bella, we can't do this" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Why not" I asked sitting up.

"It's not the right time Bella"

"I think it is" I said a little annoyed at this point. He came over to me and sat down near the edge of the bed, grabbing my hands.

"You'll regret it afterwards. I know you; you want it to be perfect" he said brushing away a few strands of my hair.

"No, the only thing that would make it perfect is that you were the one I gave it to"

"I'll make you a promise"

"A promise" I questioned.

"Yes, that I'll be your first if you let it be later on and not like this"

"You would wait. Yeah right! You sleep with girls like almost everyday"

"No, I don't and I told you I only want you" he said grabbing my face to look at him.

"How do I know that you are just saying that now and tomorrow won't be different" he stayed quiet.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I said. I grabbed my phone to see that it was 9 o'clock.

"Have you ever heard actions speak louder than words" he replied.

"Yes, of course I read books" I said a little annoyed.

"Well then I will prove it to you" he said kissing my knuckles.

"Ok how buy not being with those hookers" I said rolling my eyes.

"I was lonely Bells"

"How Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are here" I stated.

"That's not the love I wanted 3 years ago"

"Ok" I didn't know exactly what he meant. H sighed and put his fingers through his hair again.

"You don't remember what I said to the last time I saw you"

"Bella I'm really sorry" I mocked.

"Ugh not that I mean the night my parents died" he said in a fast motion.

"Yes, but your different now Edward not the same one I loved 3 years ago"

"I am exactly the same just older and smarter"

"Smarter puh-lease you slept with let me see hmm I don't know like thousands of girls"

"No I haven't I'll write a list and I'm clean"

"I bet" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me" he asked.

"Nothing" God why are we talking about this now in my room when we are half naked.

"Bella I do love you and tomorrow I still will and I'll be here for you. I want to be with you _only you_"

"I don't know if I can trust you Edward you didn't tell me you were this way and you never talked about your feelings in all this"

"You can trust me, but I feel guilty I let this go on this far to let you catch me"

"You shouldn't I should have been here for you" he had a glum look on his face. I didn't like it. It wasn't who he was to be sad; he always was a happy person.

"It's not your fault, Bells"

"Yes it is"

"Stop doing that! No, it wasn't I let it happen when I should of talked to you about it or I don't know Carlisle or Esme"

"Ok, fine" I crossed my arms and looked down. It stayed quiet for a minute, so I decided to talk.

"What do we do now"

"I think I should go home everyone left"

"What" I asked surprised.

"Charlie, got a call from the station so I think he is getting dinner there and Esme cooked at the house"

"Edward" I asked.

"Hmm"

"Can you uh stay with me…please"

"I don't-"

"I don't want to be alone"

"Ok, fine"

I pulled the covers down so we could slide under. Me and Edward slept together before when we were little. It was always sleepovers though in the living room. We weren't mature yet so it wasn't weird or anything, but now it was sorta awkward. Since I asked him to make love to me.

He came and laid down next to me and pulled the covers over our bodies. We both laid our backs in complete silence, looking at my ceiling. I turned to my side to look at his face.

He looked at me with adoration in his clear emerald eyes. I lifted my hand and put it on his cheek, rubbing it with my thumb. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up and rested it on top of mine.

I scooted closer to him. My body pressed to his side. His eyes flew open and looked at me. I put my head onto his bare chest, listening to his steady heart beat. I felt his head lay on top of mine, kissing it.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep from the relaxing rhythm of Edward's heart beat.

* * *

**N94: **_Hope you liked this scene it was hard to write because of what was happening with them._

_Please Review!_


	15. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**N94:**_ This chapter, I hope, is great. We have a new character come into the story. I'm still making chapters so I'm sorry if you want to me to write faster. I love all my fans._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Song

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_-__ The Script "The Man Who Can't Be Moved"

* * *

_

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone from my night stand. Alice's picture showed up indicating a phone call. I opened and spoke.

"Hello" I said groggily.

"Bella where are you school is about to start" she asked hastily.

"Shit I must of forgot to put my alarm on" I sat up in my bed, my hand on top of my forehead.

"Is Edward there, he never came home last night" she asked suspiciously.

I heard Edward start to wake up. He pulled on my arm and sat up in my bed.

"Who's that" he whispered.

"Hello Bella" Alice asked.

"I'm still here, Alice. I have to get dressed meet you at school"

"But Bella-" I cut her off.

"Bye, Alice" I hung up and sighed.

"So um we have to go to school" I said.

"Yup" he sighed.

"I'll get you one of Charlie's shirts so they know you weren't over here"

"Ok"

I got up and went opened my door. I poked my head out and looked down the hall. I walk-ran to Charlie's room and opened his closet doors. I got a blue button down shirt and went back to my room. Edward already had his pants on, tying his shoes.

"Um here" I handed it to him and went to my closet to get my clothes.

I picked out a light blue plain t-shirt and some dark wash jeans. I put my clothes on and started to put my shoes on, when Edward cleared his throat. I looked up and saw him smirking.

"What" I asked.

"We match" he stated. I looked at my clothes and blushed. I didn't even notice it.

"I guess we do"

I grabbed my bag and jacket, going downstairs with Edward in tow. I grabbed two pop tarts and made it outside. I handed one to him, trying to find out if I show should go in my car or ride with Edward.

If I rode with him I'd be called his new toy or worse a slut, so no. I grabbed my keys out of my backpack and went to my car when Edward grabbed me.

"Let's take my car" he said, pulling me.

"Edward, I don't want to be named your new toy if I'm not" I retorted, moving to my car.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you no matter what" and he drove off as I started up my car, driving to school.

Once, I made it to school, everyone was going to classes. I went to class, thinking about how Edward was going to make it up to me.

***

The whole day Edward walked me to my classes, carried my books, bought me lunch, and ignored all the skanky girls, only paying attention to me.

Alice was so happy and thrilled; she was jumping up and down like the energizer bunny. She knew he would only change fro me, but I could see he was happier in his eyes. He also had hunger for the girls and so far he didn't mess up.

I think he would, but just because I'm here doesn't mean it would work just like that. The things I said was true and he was a jerk to me, but he shouldn't be doing that to girls. I hoped at least he was a gentleman when with girls I mean-wait what am I saying.

No, its not right, I mean he could be manipulating and I almost slept with him last night, but he stopped me, was I not good enough for him, I mean I am plain with traits that many people have. He did want me before he found out. _Whatever._

When I got home, I started making burritos for dinner. When I was about put the tortillas in, I got a call. I looked into my pocket, seeing an unfamiliar number.

I answered "Hello"

"Isabella Swan" a firm soft voice said.

"Depends on who you're looking for"

"Jake, said you would be like this. He loves you, you're like his best friend" she continued to ramble until I finished dinner.

"Ok ok-wait a second who are you" I asked clearly irritated.

"Oh! I'm Renesmee Denali" she replied, happily.

"Oh" now I wished I listened to her, maybe find out what she's about.

"Tanya, really hates your guts right now since Edward is hanging out with you"

"I don't really care if she does"

"You should be careful she likes to get revenge and to put people down"

"I'll be careful"

"Oh my mom just called fro dinner. Talk to you later, wait in the cafeteria line tomorrow so we can have lunch together"

"Um I eat lunch with, Alice" I explained.

"I know and I eat lunch with Kate, but come on please" she begged.

"Fine come eat with us" I sighed.

"Thanks bye"

"Bye" After, I got off the phone, Charlie finally came home and changed into normal wear, hanging up his holster.

"How was school, Bells" he asked, eating his dinner.

"Good"

"I know I might regret asking. Are you and Edward friends again"

"Um we talked about everything and he's going to try"

"What was this all about"

"Do you really wan to know" I asked, looking at my juice.

"Now, I don't"

We finished our dinner and separated ways. Charlie went to watch a Seahawks game, while I went to read a new book Alice gave me. It seemed interesting and started reading. I couldn't stop reading and I was getting tired when I got a text message.

_My changes will be for the best_

_For us_

_I love you_

_Forever_

_- E_

I sighed and went to get my album of me and Edward's pictures as kids; babies, toddlers, first day of school. I saw how happy we looked and how great we were with each other. I felt the tears rim my eyes and hit the laminated pictures. I lightly traced our faces with my finger, remembering our time together before all this drama. I grabbed my phone and called the one person I needed.

_Jacob._

**

* * *

**

**N94: **_Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked the new chapter._

_Please Review!_


	16. Bad Day

**N94:**_ Bella relies on Jake a lot because she can't talk about Edward with Edward so she talks to Jake a lot. This is a really short chapter, but I just had to add, I guess._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

_-__ Daniel Powter "Bad Day" _

* * *

I looked in my phone and found Jacob's number. I clicked the number and waited til he answered. After three rings he answered.

"Jacob" I cried.

"Bella, what's wrong" he asked, concerned.

"Edward" I chocked out.

"What did he do? I'll kick his ass" he hissed.

"No no" I said, calming myself down.

"He didn't do anything it's, I miss the old him"

"Bella" he warned.

I explained the situation even the make out session in my room. He was clearly pissed that I had forgiven Edward, but after I told him about the conversation I had with Edward he was calm and glad he would do anything for me.

Also surprised that he was different today and didn't go with girls. I worked on my homework and tried to stay on topic of Edward. Jacob tried to understand even though he thought I needed someone else. I yawned and kept talking, clearly calm at 10 at night.

"You should go to sleep"

"You too"

He sighed "Bye Bella"

"Bye Jake" I hung up my phone and placed my album and book on my nightstand. I looked around my room and sighed. I laid down and went to my bed, dreaming about Edward and how this mess would workout.

* * *

**N94:** _If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer. Who wants Edward to change? I know I do._

_Please Review!_


	17. What Hurts The Most

**N94:** _The imeem playlist is temporarily off and I hope it'll come back or I'll have to wait to write new chapters. I'm not going to write during the holiday, so have a great one._

___**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

**_Chapter Song_**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_- Rascal Flatts "What Hurts The Most"_

* * *

After a couple weeks, my birthday was going to be coming up and Alice didn't know. I sat with Nessie, who Renesmee liked to be called, at lunch the next day she called. She seemed good enough fro Jake and I was glad he was happy.

Edward was getting crabby and annoyed easily. He was tense and stressed. I already knew what he wanted it was clear to the whole school even some teachers.

_Sex_

He wasn't going to get anything from me. Maybe only a chaste kiss, but we hadn't kissed since the night he stayed over. He was still trying hard to get me back. Alice thought it was amusing how he would try to keep me safe, especially with Newton coming to get me.

Newton kept asking me out and Jessica was clearly annoyed and she started hanging out with Lauren who hung out with Tanya. I had only got to know Kate who was very nice with a great boyfriend.

I knew I was going to be hated by the whole girl population in school. Edward was giving me his undivided attention, not paying any to others. Jealousy is not a good feeling and I know.

So tonight is a party at Newton's house and it's my birthday. I plan on drinking enough to still drive home and not get anything put in my drink. The whole gang was going even Jake and Renesmee.

Alice said she was going to make me hot so I'm hiding under my bed so she won't find me. Edward was texting me, worried I fell in a ditch. I didn't reply worried he know where I was and tell Alice.

"Bella, come on, please" she pleaded.

"Bella, we're going to do this either way" Rosalie warned.

I sighed and looked at my phone, showing Edward was calling me. All of a sudden I was dragged out by my feet by the evil pixie I call a friend. I kicked and shoved when she strapped me into the chair and started my torture. She put eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss.

She dressed me into a midnight blue ruffle tank top and tight denim shorts with black leggings. She also put me in heels which I switched for my black high top converses. I put my black hoodie on and unzipped it. Rosalie left my hair curly in a headband and sprayed it so it wouldn't get frizzy.

"Damn, you look hot Bella" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"We work great" Rosalie put in, high fiving Alice.

"Ok, ok I look hot can we go" I whined.

"Yes, meany" Alice sighed.

We grabbed our keys and made it to Rosalie's BMW. We turned the radio up and sung to all the songs that came on. We parked down the street from Newton's so Rosalie's car wouldn't get ruined. Tons of cars were parked on the street in the drive way and the grass.

We made it inside til Emmett and Jasper bounded up to the girls giving them drinks. Then they started making out, tongue, groping, the whole ten yards. I moved past them and made it to the keg, grabbing a cup and pumping it to get the beer.

I saw Angela talking to Ben Cheney her crush also Renesmee, looking bored with Kate and Garret. I moved toward her and was intercepted by Mike who reeked of alcohol.

"Liking the party" he slurred.

"Yeah" I said, looking at Nessie who found me.

"Do you want to come with me" he asked, wobbling.

"No, but I'll look for you, ok" I retorted, moving towards Nessie.

"God, all I have been doing is dodging drunk guys" she exhaled.

"I've came to save the day" I squealed.

"Very funny" she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

We started talking and then brought up Jacob, saying he couldn't come because of Leah, Seth's sister, got dumped. Also traded for Emily who was like a sister to her, but cousin. I was flabbergasted as she laughed at my expression.

We moved to the patio where no one was until I saw Tanya sucking face with someone. _I feel bad for anyone who catches her STD._ I saw Alice run out of the house, bounding toward me with a wild look on her face.

"Bella, come quick" Alice screamed.

"Alice, I'm talking"

"Well let's talk inside" she yelled.

"It's too loud inside"

"No, come on" she tried to pull me, but it was too late I saw him.

_Edward_

He was kissing Tanya. She knew he wouldn't resist and she just knew I was coming to the party. I couldn't hear anything around me; I walked up to them and pulled her off him.

"I hate you" I screamed and slapped him, walking through the crowd to the front door.

Once out the door I started walking home, ignoring my phone. I saw a car pull and I just knew it was Edward. I just kept walking, ignoring him driving beside me.

Finally, I heard him get out of the car and come towards me. I just knew what he was going to do grab me then say sorry and I would forgive him, but no not this time. He grabbed my hand and I pulled back, looking at his sullen face.

"Don't touch me" I hissed.

"Bella I'm sorry" he pleaded.

"I guess I was wrong about you"

"Please Bella…I love you"

"Well, did you love me when you were kissing Tanya huh" he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he sighed.

"Didn't think so"

"Bella, it was a mistake"

"Yes, all of this was a mistake. I trusted you and you betrayed me. I thought you might of changed; yes I knew it was going to be hard, but you gave into temptation. At least I thought you would have changed for…me since you were all into loving me. You were just manipulating me like all the other girls to fall in love with you"

"Manipulating you, Bella? I've loved you since forever you cared about me when my parents died. No one was there physically and emotionally til the next day. You stayed with me through thick and thin. What about now? Huh? Can't we get through this" he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"No, apparently we can't because you were just about to sleep with that slut"

He just sighed and looked at me with hurt, love, sorrow, and remorse. I felt the wind blow and I could feel the wetness on my face. _I couldn't do this, I every time I knew this would happen. I was sick of this. Just can't help who you fall in love with. _

"I wasn't going to sleep with Tanya" he replied.

"Oh, really, so you making out with her against the house like an animal doesn't mean you were going to sleep with her" I accused.

He didn't say anything. I just started walking again; it didn't take long to get to my house maybe only 5 miles. I heard his car door close and the car start up again. _Good he's going to leave me alone._ But he didn't he drove up to me and opened the passenger door.

"Get in" he ordered.

"No"

"Bella, get in the car"

"No"

"Get in the damn car" he yelled.

I was shocked and frozen, Edward never yelled even if he was mad. I was slightly scared, but kept walking.

"Stop being stubborn, Bella" he retorted.

I pulled out my phone and called Jacob. "Hello" I could hear slight crying and sniffling in the background also shushing.

"Jake can you pick me up, please" I begged him.

"What's wrong"

"Can I tell you later, please"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10" he hung up as I walked near Edward's car.

"You can go back, Jake is picking me up"

"Jake, who"

"Jacob Black"

He didn't reply back, but he still followed me in his car. Finally, I saw Jacob's rabbit Volkswagen with Seth and Leah in the back. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward get out the car and walk up behind me. The electrical pull sparked as he got closer to me. Jacob followed Edward's example and was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Cullen"

"Black" they spat at each other.

They glared at each other as I moved to Jacob, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back as Edward growled. I looked up at Jake to see him grinning wildly and Edward glaring at him with a scowl on his face.

"Come on; let's get you to my house" he said, brining me to the car.

"Bella, don't go with him" Edward inputted.

"I can do whatever I want. It _is_ my birthday" I retorted.

I got in the passenger seat, leaning back as I waited for Jacob. I felt Seth wrap his arms around my chest, hugging me while holding Leah's hand.

I saw Edward and Jacob slightly yelling, but not enough for us to hear. I tapped Seth's arm and pulled one of my hands back to hold Leah's. Edward looked defeated and tired, mostly hurt and regretful.

I just wanted to go up to him and say I'm sorry and that I still loved him, but it wasn't my fault. Only his. Leah moved closer top me and whispered in my ear, groggily "Men are dogs and we always get our heart broken"

* * *

**N94: **_Have a great holiday!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
